A Próxima Eternidade
by PattJoqer
Summary: POV de Draco da história "As Próximas 24 Horas"   Dentro de horas o ministério vai tirar a minha vida, não sabia que me importava, mas afinal importo-me. Nunca mais irei ver esses olhos verdes.


Esta história é uma tradução. Nada me pertence. Os personagens são da J.K, a história original da sara's girl e este POV do Draco pertence à mystic_tear (no live journal)

A tradução está autorizada.

Deixem reviews. :D

* * *

><p>Passam quatro minutos das sete e meia quando te vejo andar na minha direcção, ombros demasiado tensos, muito direito, e eu sinto a minha cuidadosa compustura vacilar. Eu tento distraír-me do aperto na minha garganta focando-me na forma como sol pálido da manhã reflecte no teu cabelo, tornando-o azulado e iluminando as madeixas que estão afastadas da tua cabeça. É errado que ao ver-the chegar o desapontamento esteja misturado com alívio? Nunca quebraste uma promessa que me tenhas feito, mas uma parte de mim tem desejado que não aparecesses. Olhar para ti faz-me querer viver.<p>

Não me levanto enquanto te aproximas, mas não consigo evitar de olhar para cima; os meus olhos vão procurar os teus até que não mais o possam fazer. Eu mergulho em ti – dentro dos olhos que traem a tua tentativa de esconder o desespero, para meu bem - e penso se o feitiço que tirará a minha vida combinará com eles. Tu já contas as horas, marcando cada minuto, e eu posso ver-te agonizar sobre os quatro que já perdeste. Eu tento aquietar-te com o meu olhar, confortar-te, e parece resultar porque te sentas a meu lado nos degraus. O calor da tua coxa contra a minha afasta o frio da manhã - afasta, por agora. Os dedos da morte que já me tentam alcançar.

Os teus arrepios atiram para longe os segundos do dia.

Eu vejo-te pela visão periférica, vejo a palidez da tua pele e os círculos negros debaixo dos teus olhos como se tivessem sido pintados com um pincel, e sinto-me a quebrar mais um pouco. Eu sei que estás a sofrer e não posso impedir.

"Qualquer um pensaria que serias tu, a caminhar para a tua morte," eu digo, forçando um sorriso. Talvez, talvez se pensares que estou bem, pareças menos desvastado. Viro-me para ti, levanto uma sobrancelha perante o teu silêncio, e é a tua vez de quebrar.

"Não, Draco," dizes, mas eu não posso deixar. Não posso deixar-te conhecer isso, não posso deixá-la ser real.

"O quê?" digo de volta, mas tu abanas a cabeça e eu sei que não te estás a enganar a ti próprio. Afastas o cabelo da minha cara e no momento a seguir estás a beijar-me, pressionando os teus lábios contra os meus, tão ferozmente como se respirasses a tua vida para dentro de mim, e quando torces as mão na minha fina camisola de seda, eu deixo-te segurar-te. Só por mais um pouquinho.

"Estou a ver," digo só porque sim, e deixo a minha boca na tua. Vejo que precisas de fingir, só por mais um bocado, e por ti eu estou disposto a fingir.

Os teus olhos estão apertados, como se a escuridão por trás deles pudesse forçar-se para o dia, para prolongar a noite que temos pela frente. Mas o amanhã vai chegar, e eu beijo as tuas pálpebras – primeiro uma, depois a outra – porque quero que estejam abertas e vivas mesmo quando as minha se fecharem pela última vez.

Eu sabia, no dia em que recebi a Marca, que era uma marca não de serviço, mas de morte – dessa forma não era sobre se ia morrer, mas quando ia morrer, e em que mãos. Tu viste a minha entra da na Ordem de Fénix, como redenção, mas eu sabia que assinalava uma corrida para ver que lado clamaria pela minha destruição primeiro – os Devoradores da Morte ou o Ministério. De todas as pessoas que conheci, és a única que eu vi perdoar totalmente. Eu não espero isso do resto do mundo.

Enfrentaste o Senhor das Trevas, como eu sabia que farias, e foi aí que eu comecei a contagem. O meu relógio começou a contar logo depois do fim, não às sete e meia da manhã de hoje – exactamente um dia antes da minha execução – mas num primeiro momento, quando Voldemort deixou de existir. Eu sabia que as punições para os Devoradores da Morte, espiões ou não, seria rápida e esmagadora, e que o Ministério seria absoluto na sua determinação de ser inquebrável perante as pessoas que poderiam punir uma vez que foram incapazes, por tanto tempo, de punir o próprio Voldemort.

É irónico que a morte da pessoa que mais repudiaste tenha também assinalado a morte daquela que mais amas.

E é verdade que tu me amas – que eu de alguma forma me tenha tornado a pessoa de quem mais precisas. Eu consigo ver isso em todas as linhas e movimentos do teu corpo, como se inclina sobre mim quando estamos no mesmo quarto, e na forma como os teus dedos traçam a minha pele gentilmente, reverentemente, quando pensas que estou a dormir. Vejo-o também na maneira como lutaste contra o Ministério, na forma como voltaste às salas de tribunal dia após dia, negociando, ameaçando e implorando por a minha vida. Quando voltaste da última vez, o teu fracasso pesando nos teus ombros e tos teus olhos vidrados, eu encolhi os ombros e tentei fingir que não importava, mas importava – importa – porque a morte é única coisa capaz de nos separar. Tu amas-me com tudo o que és, dás-me tudo, mas a única coisa que não me podes dar é a minha vida, e isso magoa. Não tenho força para dizer em voz alta que também te amo porque isso só te vai magoar mais quando eu partir.

Agora que estamos a terminar, não consigo deixar de pensar no início, e a relva de Wiltshire transforma-se nos jardins de Hogwarts antes de terem sido destruídos pela batalha e pelo sangue.

Visualizo aquele lugar à beira do lago onde te encontrei e lutei contigo - onde fui buscar algo familiar em vez de acordar para algo totalmente estranho. E aquela coisa estranha tornou-se numa coisa inevitável, e eu dei por mim a precisar de ti como precisava de ar ou água, e senti todo o meu ser ligar-se ao teu à medida que as nossas línguas se enrolavam uma vez, e outra, e outra, e outra, e eu soube – Eu soube que eras tudo para mim.

Levanto-me e vou para dentro, incapaz de continuar a ver a cena. Segues-me, os teus passos são cuidadosos e silenciosos atrás de mim. Suguem-me por cada divisão da Mansão, e tu és a única coisa na casa, para além de mim, que respira e se move. Os elfos partiram há muito, os retratos pararam de se mover, e a poeira infiltrou-se no ar, enchendo a concha do que um dia foi uma estrutura magnificente.

O silêncio é frágil quando me viro para te olhar e tomo cuidado para não o quebrar, pois tenho medo de que se o fizer tu vais revoltar-te e gritar e passar as minhas últimas horas a tentar lutar contra o inevitável, e eu não quero isso para ti. Eu contolo o meu pânico, o meu instinto para lutar, porque estas são as minhas últimas horas e não quero passá-las a protestar com o destino que nem eu nem tu podemos mudar.

Amanhã a linhagem Malfoy vai acabar, e a poeira que perturbamos hoje aqui vai ser a única indicação que alguma vez viveu aqui alguém que valeria a pena visitar.

Passeio pela sala de jantar e enquanto fico ali batalho com a minha memória, zangado porque ela insite em mostrar-me o Lorde das Trevas e os seus seguidores ajoelhando-se em volta dele, em vez de memórias felizes que eu sei que tive aqui. Dizes que não me viste comer e eu tento confortar-te em vez de te dar a conhecer que a minha vontade de comer despareceu há dias.

"Não é importante," digo.

"O que é então?" perguntas, agrarrando-te com demasiada força à ombreira da porta.

"Isto," digo mais tarde, quando estamos sentados na antiga sala do sol da minha mãe, e consigo vizualisá-la vagamente na cadeira perto da janela, olhando para as flores, enquanto a minha cabeça descansa no teu colo. Olhas para mim e a dor está de volta, o desespero deixa linhas na tua cara, mas não mencionas nada. Em vez disso enfias os dedos no meu cabelo, e pela primeira vez sinto-me em paz.

"Isso é bom," digo, em vez de dizer o que de facto quero dizer – _Amo-te mais do que alguma vez já amei alguma coisa_ - e espero que tu saibas.

"Sim…" respondes com a voz sufocada. O teu olhar embevecido faz-me sentir como um tesouro, protegido pelo teu corpo, e durmo com o conhecimento silencioso de que contigo e com a sensação da presença da minha mãe, estou seguro.

Acordo mesmo antes das sete da tarde, até o meu corpo sabe que o tempo se esvai, e arrasta-me para a fraqueza. Quando o relógio toca eu sinto-te prender a respiração, e enrijeço, esperando para ver se este é o momento em que vais quebrar completamente. Não o fazes, e em vez disso pões os teus braços para trás, de onde eles conseguiram enrolar-se em mim, e eu sento-me, passando agitadamente os dedos pelo cabelo, gesto que apanhei de ti.

A sala arrefeceu um pouco, e através da janela posso ver que o céu está em tons de rosa e laranja. Levanto-me e caminho determinadamente pela sala, "para ver… o pôr-do-sol," digo, e tu segues-me para fora, para os terrenos sem hesitação, tal como tens feito todo o dia. Espero que amanhã, descubras o lugar para onde não me vais seguir.

"Todos pensam que sou doido por estar aqui," dizes, e é a primeira vez que me encontro em concordância com os teus amigos. Até consigo ouvir a voz do Weasley gritando na minha cabeça, e a chata voz da Granger, e uma parte de mim deseja que eles tivessem conseguido manter-te longe de mim.

"Tu és," digo mas mesmo enquanto desejo que não estivesses aqui, estou feliz que estejas. Inclino-me para ti e tu puxas-me contra o teu peito, envolvendo-me com os braços, segurando-me como se nunca me fosses deixar partir. Eu não quero que o faças, e enrolo os meus dedos na relva, à medida que tento evitar de te implorar que me segures assim, estando eu vivo ou morto, e arrepio-me, envergonhado com o meu egoísmo. Esse é o meu maior medo – não a minha morte, mas que depois dela tu continues a deixar o teu coração bater sem o sentir, ou que decidas tentar seguir-me de uma vez por todas.

A noite cai, envolve-nos assim como nos protége do dia que está para vir, e a tua voz fala ao meu ouvido. "Não vai doer, tu sabes."

Sufoco dividido entre o riso e o soluço. "E então nada nunca mais me vai magoar, não é? Como se importasse."

Nada me podia magoar mais do que isto, mais do que deixer-te.

"Desculpa," dizes por dizer, e soa tão familiar que eu tenho de me voltar para ti e olhar-te. A lua agora atrás de ti em vez do sol, e pareces etéreo, e eu penso que talvez, talvez, esta imagem pudesse vir comigo na morte.

"Potter," digo. As palavras estão lá, mesmo na ponta da minha língua.

"O quê?" perguntas, mas tembém sabes que elas estão lá. Tu quere-las. Mas eu não consigo. Não tas consigo dar apenas horas antes de te serem tiradas. E de repente, cansei de fingir.

Levanto-me e puxo-te para cima tão rápido que tropeças, mas eu apanho-te, como tu sempre fizeste. Só um de nós irá quebrar totalmente, e não vou deixar que sejas tu, mesmo que estejas – e tu estás – a quebrar mesmo à minha frente. Puxo-te para dentro de casa de novo, através dos corredores escuros, e subimos ao meu quarto onde vou tentar recompor-te uma última vez.

Sentas-te na cama e eu consigo ver a tua antecipação, a tua ansiedade. Tentas esconder mas tem estado na tua cabeça todo o dia – demasiado tempo – e tu preciasas disto agora. Eu preciso disto.

Deito-me a teu lado e desmorono. Abandono a fachada que usei durante o dia todo. Estou assustado, e deixo-te segurar-me. Seguras-me nos teus braços e pressionas-me contra ti para que cada centímetro da minha pele esteja em contacto com a tua, e o teu aperto magoa, mas eu quero que magoe; eu quero que haja evidência da tua presença na minha pele quando eu partir. Serão as marcas das tuas mãos em mim e dos teus braços à minha volta.

Estás deseperado; consigo senti-lo na forma como me apertas com força, na forma como o teu coração bate com força na caixa toráxica. Tentas memorizar como é sentir-me, enquanto eu faço o mesmo contigo. Agarro as tuas roupas, e removo as minhas sem palavras, e logo a seguir esticamo-nos lado a lado, finalmente fazendo o que quisemos fazer todo o dia. O quarto está escuro, mas acho que está bem assim, porque em breve não vou ser capaz de ver. E espero para onde quer que eu vá, me consiga lembrar disto – da forma como te sinto contra mim.

Tocas-me por todo o corpo, as mão passeando na pele, e a tua boca contra mim A tua língua mergulha na minha boca, no vazio da minha garganta, e seguras o meu pescoço.

Fazes um esforço consciente para não apenas morder, chupar e lember, mas também provar, sentir o meu gosto. Consigo sentir a tua respiração no meu ombro, depois de teres inalado profundamente, como se me tentasses respirar. Eu deixo-te, durante um bocado, mas um silencioso desafio levanta-se, e percebo que preciso de agir. Preciso de me enterrar em ti, preciso de te sentir e fazer-te sentir-me tão completamente que amanhã às oito da manha ainda me estejas a sentir.

Mergulho em ti, e os dois choramos, por uma turtuosa combinação de prazer e dor. Começo a mover-me, mas não é suficieinte, não para mim ou para ti; e tu enterras as tuas unhas na minha pele, raspando-as nas minhas costas levando-me para mais perto de ti.

Tu queres, e abres-te para que eu possa empurrar-me para tão fundo que te vá doer amanhã, é o que nós os dois queremos. É o que ambos precisamos, para que haja alguma evidência, depois, de que existimos juntos. Suguro a minha boca junto à tua, tentanto partilhar o ar que respiras, tentando tirar alguma da tua essência para mim para que não me sinta tão sozinho quando chegar a hora. Até que eu não consigo mais segurar lá a minha boca, e tenho de enterrar a minha cara no teu pescoço para esconder as lágrimas que eu disse que não cairiam, e entrelaçar os meus dedos nos teus e apertar-te, porque o tempo está acabar e não consigo imaginar deixar-te.

Sussurras o meu nome contra a minha pele e eu sinto os teus lábios mexer. Consigo sentir o gosto salgado na tua pele, nas tuas bochechas. Queres deseperadamente que olhe para ti, mas não consigo, porque olhar para ti depedaçar-me-ia, então em vez disso eu abano a cabeça e empurro-me para ti, longa e profundamente e tu choras, convulsionando e tremendo em volta de mim, espanhando o líquido quente entre nós. Enrolas ainda mais os teus braços em volta de mim, e puxas-me para mais perto, agrarras-me para que não possa sair de perto de ti, e quando sussurras _amo-te _o meu coração parte, e eu desmorono dentro de ti, soluçando com violência na tua pele. Preciso que saibas que te amo, mesmo que não consiga dizer as palavras, e então eu murmuro "Harry" contra a tua cara – a primeira vez que te chamo pelo teu primeiro nome – e espero que seja o suficiente.

Fecho os olhos para manter qualquer força que me reste, fingindo que durmo. Sabes que estou acordado, mas deixas-me fingir, tal como eu te deixei fingir antes.

Tenho um braço sobre a tua cintura, e tento concentrar-me na forma como se move a cada respiração que dás.

Falas comigo enquanto afagas o meu cabelo, murmurando palavras, confortos e promessas, e à medida que oiço cada uma delas percebo, pela primeira vez, que não quero morrer.

Quero que o tempo faça cada um dos teus sussurros ganhar vida,e quero ter tempo de conhecer como é viver anos em que eu vá dormir e acorde contigo todas as manhãs.

Mas o céu está aclarar agora, e eu não tenho esse tempo. Adormeci e acordei contigo uma última vez esta tarde na sala do sol, e em breve vou ter de sair dos teus braços pela última vez. Lançamos um _Tempus_ às seis e meia da manhã, vendo a última hora da minha vida fugir, e tu seguras-me no teu peito e tremes contra mim. Tento dizer-te que não estou assustado, mas não é verdade, e tu sabes disso. E então, quando faltam cinco minutos para as sete eu digo "Pensava que não me importava com a vida. Mas eu acho que me importo. Não estou pronto para partir, ainda não." E eu quero dizer que não estou pronto para ir a lado nenhum se isso significar ir sem ti. Apertas-me com mais força, e sinto a tua boca mover-se na parte de trás do meu pescoço, procurando por pele.

Viro-me nos teus braços às sete e um quarto, olho para ti e percebo que vejo as tuas feições, aquelas que conheço tão bem, por uma da últimas vezes. "Eu continuo a pensar que talvez eles mudem de ideias, mesmo no último minuto," digo, e percebo quando digo as palavras que elas são verdade. Apesar da minha suposta aceitação, apesar da tua, eu ainda tive esperança. Pensei que talvez, talvez fossemos de alguma forma fortes o suficiente para parar isto, para nos dar uma eternidade juntos. Tento sorrir, mas sei que é um esforço em vão.

"Talvez," sussurras, e eu vejo que lutas para manter a esperança.

Dez minutos, e inclinas-te para mim reclamando a minha boca, os teus lábios cobrindo os meus, possessivamente, e eu estou aterrorizado, com o que significa abdicar disto. Sentes o meu medo, e beijas-me com mais força, lembes, chupas, mordes, e estamos ambos desesperados, simultanemante dando e procurando conforto que não pode ser encontrado.

Levanto-me e visto-me da maneira que fui ensinado: inteligente e elegantemente, e visto-me de preto porque é a cor apropriada para o dia, e de cinzento porque a minha mãe costumava gostar da forma como combinava com os meus olhos. Eles chegam, e eu não os consigo olhar, e em vez disso olho para o espelho e apanho os teus olhos, abertos e verdes, gritando. Não me encolho quando me tocam, apesar do olhar de completa devastação que aparece na tua cara quando o fazem.

Eles tentam parar-te de seguires, mas tu deixas escapar um rugido feroz de entre os teus dentes, e eles afastam-se de ti. Quando pegas na minha mão, eu estou assustado, mas o calor da tua pele contra a minha, uma última vez, é bem vindo.

A sala onde entramos é fria e austera, e o barulho das câmaras, tirando fotografias, irá ecoar na sala dentro de minutos. Ignoro os olhares de todos na sala, concentrando-me na forma como consigo sentir-te na minha mão. Eu fiz-te fazer uma promessa, hoje mais cedo, de que não irias ficar para ver. Mas isso foi no escuro, e agora que estou na dura luz e a segundos de distância de te perder, tenho a egoísta esperança de que fiques por quanto tempo puderes.

Seguras a minha mão, não querendo deixa-me ir, e mesmo quando eles começam a puxar-me, tu resistes. Quando os meus dedos escorregam dos teus, os nossos olhos encontram-se por uma fracção de segundo e estou abalado pelo olhar que passa pela tua cara, e consigo ver-te começar a despedaçar mesmo à minha frente. Quero ir para ti, tomar-te nos meu braços, mas eles arrastam-me para cada vez mais longe de ti, então eu fico direito, mais alto, para desafia-los de alguma maneira, já que eles não me deixam ir até ti. Mudo de ideias de repente e deixo de me preocupar comigo, porque não vai mais importar, numa questão de segundos, e que quero que vás, que te protejas disto e de mais dor , que eu posso ver esfaquear-te e rasgar-te em pedaços.

Mas tu não sais. Vais para trás, para as sombras da sala, e os músculos do teu queixo sobressaem e os teus punhos fecham-se enquanto enrijeces cada pedaço do teu corpo, e eu consigo ver-te implorar silenciosamente para que alguém intervenha. O meu coração está a partir-se, vendo-te de pé contra a parede, tremendo e caindo aos bocados, e quando eu sinto a varinha pressionando-se contra a minha garganta só espero que seja rápido, pois tu não consegues aguentar-te muito mais tempo.

Fecho os meus olhos por um momento, desenterro as palavras que me sussurraste mais cedo quando me seguravas. Deixo a memória dos teus braços envolver-me, deixo o teu cheiro invadir as minhas narinas e os teus lábios contra o meu pescoço afogar o toque da ponta da varinha; e quando abro os olhos novamente olho para ti, procuro os teus olhos e espero que essa cor fique comigo. Oiço as palavras que se começam a formar e quando a magia se infiltra em mim e começa a roubar a minha eternidade contigo, eu decido que vou esperar por ti na próxima eternidade.


End file.
